Solar energy system output and efficiency face numerous challenges, such as, for in example, shadowing and soiling complications. Shadowing of solar panels (by trees, other buildings, poles, etc.) causes non-linear reduction in output both at a panel level and a string level. Soiling can include the formation and/or deposition of dust and other particulates and/or small debris on solar panels. Energy loss and cleaning costs associated with soiling can be expensive and reduce efficiency of solar panels and/or systems.